Sworn through Swords
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: Dmc/Zoophobia. One shot. Sparda's blood has been awakened . . . A new Devil rises . . . Descended from Sparda, Damian will become the hunter all demons will fear. Read/Review! No flames!
**A little one-shot crossover snippet. I've had this idea in my head for a while and discussed it with a good friend of mine, _WielderofBlueFlames._ The music used in the snippet is _Sworn through Swords - Devil May Cry 4_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Empty . . . Desolate . . . Abandoned . . .

Those were the words that came into the mind of the young jackal as he strolled casually through the village in the dark of cool night breeze billowed through his coat as he reloaded his gun followed by adjusting his sword on is back.

Before us we see is none other than the Prince of Hell and son of Lucifer himself, Damian. However, this would've been hard to tell as his appearance looked FAR different than before. His once dark red fur was now a ivory white with long white hair brushed down as his eyes were changed from black and red to a cold, uncaring, yet peaceful blue. Gone was his usual black and red shirt, instead, he wore nothing but a long black and red coat. In his right hand, he wore a leather wrist band and two rings in his fingers.

What was also strange was his two weapons, a personally designed long-ranged weapon, a unique revolver, specially enhanced to with long range and rapid fire with each pull of the trigger. This was named, _"Blue Rose"_. Next, a sword with a most unique feature, it's handle has been specially customized as a motorcycle-like gear shift. This was named, _"Red Queen"._

The young ivory jackal kept strolling through the empty village before he suddenly felt the ground gradually shaking followed by large footsteps. What the hell is that? He didn't recall any earthquakes occurring in this part of the land.

The footsteps grew louder and heavier as he saw a orange-red glow emitting from around the corner of a nearby building. Then, came a sight that would have left any person speechless and paralyzed in fear . . .

It was a large fire coated demon . . . the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a dragon, the upper body of a human, and a feline-like face, vicious horns, and his size was huge, towering over the other houses. His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his shoulders and more flames flowing off his tail. In addition to his claws, he held a massive flaming sword, but his great size and strength allows him to wield it in a single paw. With a mighty roar, it unleashed a shock wave of flames everywhere, lighting up several houses and buildings without any effort

Damian just snorted at this and kept walking, clearly unfazed by the great beast heading his way. "Oh great . . ."

Both kept walking their path, not bothering to notice the other as they slowly pass by each other.

 **"Ahhhh, the mortal world . . . It's been a while . . . "**

Damian rolled his eyes before drawing Red Queen, placing it's tip on the ground, and swung it around along the ground, the sheer force of it blew heavy winds causing the flames around them to be extinguished. The demon stopped dead in it's tracks before turning around to face the jackal.

 **"How Curious . . . "**

Damian gave a cocky grin as he placed Red Queen on his shoulder, "Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan."

The large fire demon walked forward to him as he spoke, **"When I came into this world 2,000 years ago, there was no such mortal as the likes of you."**

Damian mischievously stuck his tongue out, "Wanna make it another 2,000?"

 **"SILENCE!"** Enraged, the demon thrusted it's large blade at the young teen in an attempt to pierce him with it's flaming tip only to his surprise, he too thrusted Red Queen forward and both sword tips collided together! The impact of such a collision blew away several debris and rubble from this single act!

The demon growled, **"Insolent pest! You will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"** With a roar, Berial unleashed another shock wave of fire. This time, it was far more intense than the last. The flames blasted through multiple houses, reducing them into nothing more but smoldering piles of debris and ash.

The demon looked again at his handiwork and noticed the jackal was no longer where he stood. This made Berial smile, content that he had shown that puny mortal his place for standing against a powerful demon.

"Whoo! Some firework display!"

 **"WHAT THE!?"** The fire demon turned to the source of the voice and spotted Damian perched on his flaming tail, fanning himself but unaffected by the flames. Berial roared as he shook his tail furiously, throwing the young half demon off him while Damian flew through the air, spinning gracefully and landing on his feet.

"Wish you noticed me earlier, now my coat's all charred!"

Berial glared at him before he ended up getting a whiff of the teen's scent. **"That scent . . . Your blood . . . Yes, the infamous descendant of Sparda."**

Damian gave a mock bow, "The one and only!"

Berial roared as he pointed his blade at him, **"I will avenge my fallen compatriots slain by your sword!"**

The jackal jumped to the side as he holds onto Red Queen evading the sword strike. "Easy, now! No need get all hot headed about it!" Both took a fighting stance as they locked in combat.

 _Draw your blade~  
Shall mark this day~  
You shall pay~  
When SWORN THROUGH SWORDS!~_

Berial roared as he attacked first, swinging the massive sword over Damian's head before he side stepped the attack and jumped, running along the blade to the fire conqueror and delivered a slash to it's undefended face.

 **"GUUAAARGH! STUPID MORTAL!"** , he roared while holding his wounded face, snapping his head around, throwing Damian off. Berial plunged his sword hard and deep into the earth, trembling the very ground to make the jackal lose his footing.

It succeeded, for Damian began stumbling as he was trying to regain his balace before he was plowed by the fire demon's massive fist, sending him crashing through a nearby house.

 _My chaos sphere~  
It rules right here~  
This is more than war~  
Bow down or draw your sword~  
_  
 **"BEGONE!"** , Berial took in a deep breathe as he shot forward, blowing a large heavy stream of hell fire into the house in an attempt to finish off the downed Hell prince. The result was the home itself exploding from the powerful attack, making the demon chuckle at the scene.

Then, the sound of a gun being loaded was heard. Before he could realise what was happening, the fire conqueror was met by a furious hailstorm of bullets. The demon recoiled in pain as he raised his blade to deflect the oncoming projectiles. Normally, such firearms wouldn't faze him but these very bullets actually made him feel true pain!

 **"** _ **I-IMPOSSIBLE!"**_ _,_ Berial thought, ** _"How can such a puny mortal weapon be able to harm me!?"_**

Damian walked out of the wreckage with one hand rubbing his aching head and the other holding Blue Rose, it's barrel smoking from it's use.

"Damn that stung! I'm gonna need an asprin the size of a f*cking truck to fix my head!", he looked up and smiled as the massive beast charge at him again. "Still got some fire in ya, huh? Well bring it!"

 _You think you've mastered pain~_  
 _There are no rules in this game~_  
 _Cast your ritual taunt~_  
 _Right before the blood lust hunt~_

Berial charged straight at the jackal, rearing back his blade to deliver a strong swing. Damian charged as well, doing the same. As the two combatants got close enough, they both swung their blades at each other and clashed with a powerful blow!

The two struggled as they began to push with all their strength, trying to overpower the other.

 _I'll singe the soul, as I burn all~_  
 _Turning the flesh to soot as I kill them all~_  
 _Master the blade, it's what you strive for~_  
 _The bait, the lure~_  
 _We're SWORN THROUGH SWORDS!~_

They soon began to exchange blows, the whistling of their blades swinging at each other and the piercing sounds of blade against blade rang throughout the air.

When they locked swords again, Damian managed to pull out Blue Rose again and blast Berial's blade out of the way. However, he failed to noticed the demon's tail and was swatted with great force, sending a surprised Damian soaring through the air.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT IS IT WITH ENEMIES SENDING ME AIRBORNE!?"

 _(Give into me) Draw your blade~_  
 _(Heresy) Shall mark this day~_  
 _(Brutality) You shall pay~_  
 _(Face your fears) When SWORN THROUGH SWORDS!~_

Thinking quickly, Damian was able to grab onto a lamp post in mid flight, spinning him around before propelling himself right back at the fire demon.

"Special delivery, asshole!", shooting his legs forward in front of him, he connected at Berial's face with a flying drop kick, sending the demon staggering backwards and crashing into the rubble.

 **"YOU COCKY LITTLE BASTARD!"** , Berial roared as he shook the debris off him in pure rage. Gripping his giant sword tightly, he whipped his head around at all directions to see where Damian went off to. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I WILL NOT STAND AND BE MADE A FOOL OF BY A FILTHY PATHETIC MORT- AAAUUUUURRGH!"** Sharp pain was sent through his legs as it turns out Damian had snuck under him and slashed away at his legs, rendering him immobilized. Seeing this as his chance, he jumped out from underneath and rushed at him with Red Queen and swung hard.

 _The more you give, the more I maim~_  
 _You are spirit, and I am bane~_  
 _Your truth strikes through, as steel guides true~_  
 _It's enough for pride, but not enough to survive~_

 ** _SLASH!_** **  
**  
The demon immediately froze and slowly dropped to the ground, using his sword to support himself. He watches as Damian strolls over, **"Unbelievable. . . You surpassed my abilities . . ."  
**  
Damian just places Red Queen on his shoulder, "You know, I could just kill you right on the spot. But our little scrap WAS pretty fun and left me in a pretty good mood, so I'll give you a choice: You can stay here and die OR you can crawl your ugly ass back to Hell where you belong! It's your call, pal."

Berial only glared at the ivory jackal as he growls, **"I've retreated once, I will not do so again!"**

Damian shielded his eyes as Berial unleashed a shockwave of fire once again as he came barreling at the teen.

 **"I WILL END YOU, BLOOD OF SPARDAAAAAAA!"**

Shaking his head, Damian pulled out Blue Rose and began to focus his energy into the revolver, charging up with a red demonic glow. He stood still as Berial came closer and closer until finally he pulled the trigger, with a loud _'bang!,'_ Blue Rose fired a red spear shaped blast and struck the fire conqueror, blowing him up into sparks and smoke.

The young descendent of Sparda snorted as he puts away Blue Rose, "That was really disappointing. I was expecting more than just a few sparks." Turning around, he continued his way home.

* * *

 _ **The blood of the demon, Sparda, has been awakened. . .  
**_  
We see Damian laughing as he shoots at Bozzwick's feet, making the boy panic as he dodges each shot!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! DANCE, BOZZY! DANCE!"

 ** _Beware demons, for a new demon hunter has risen! With great skill, power, and style!_**

The sound of a bed creaking with panting and moaning was heard for a long period of time before Damian walks out of the bedroom with his arms wrapped around Sahara and Camilla, followed by Penelope, Destiny, Krisstina and Daphne! All the other guys just watched with their jaws dropped in absolute shock.

"F*CKING LUCKY BASTARD!", Rusty cried out.

 ** _A new Devil is ready to kick ass!_** **  
**  
Damian smirks as he stood surrounded by multiple demons eager to kill the descendent of Sparda.

He only laughs as he wields Red Queen and Blue Rose, "This is what I'm talking about! This is what I live for!" The jackal then charges to the demons, ready to battle!

"I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!"

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry**_


End file.
